The Adventures of Stephapony, Ponyton, and Jermepony in Maretonia
by buddythecat
Summary: Three Earth teens go out in search of their babysitter, only to find a portal to the mlp universe. Princess Celestia senses three lost, forgotten elements of harmony, but when the mane 6 go missing, and with the dark lord Slashreign arising, the fate of the world lies in their hands. UNFINISHED. I HAVE LOST ALL MOTIVATION, AS WELL AS INTENT OF CONTINUING.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Princess Twilight Sparkle struggled, beating her wings in the rain. It wasn't helping that the book in her saddlebag weighed more than all of Equestria itself. After seeing Rainbow Dash soar into the skies above, begining to clear clouds, Twilight stopped for a second, debating wether or not she should talk to her. Though she decided, both her and Rainbow Dash had work to do, also she had better get inside, for it would take even "The Sonic Dash", as she had recently insisted others refer to her, couldn't clear this sky before Twilight could make it home.

Rushing to get out of the rain, Twilight was already preparing the door opening spell, the second her giant castle caught her eye. Almost forgetting to wipe her hooves on the carpet, Twilight hurridly raced up to the library, as she was excited to read this book of Starswirl the bearded spells. Princess Celestia said she sensed an evil arising, that had something to do with one of the spells in this book. She said that even she, herself had never read this book before, as it was written when Starswirl was living amongst the Zebras to learn their ways of magic, and spellcasting. All of the Zebras, with the exception of Zecora spoke a different language, that most ponies couldn't understand. Though, Twilight, in all o her studies had learned how to speak Zebra. Zecora liked Twilight for company for many reasons, one of them being that when she was with her, she could speak her native language. Now of course because Twilight wasn't raised to speak Zebra, she didn't know every single word, and how to pronounce it, so Zecora stuck like she was talking to a small chid.

As she opened lifted the book out of her saddlebag, which she regretted not using magic for, as it was a rather large book, even for Twilight's standards, a scroll fell out of the back. At least Twilight thought it was a scroll, it was actually a page that Starswirl forgot to fit into the binder. Though, it came from the very last page, Twilight knew Starswirls's books didn't always need to be read from front to back, and she decided to read the "scroll", as she referred to it in her mind, first.

It was a spell, Twilight was surprised, in a book about Zebra magic, she would expect it to be mostly potions. "To Conjure the Savior" She translated. Now, anyone who was reading about Twilight reading, perhaps in a story or such, would know from a few minutes earlier in the day, if that happened to be included in the story, that Princess Celestia had said something about an evil arising, but Twilight isn't reading about herself reading, and that had slipped her mind, and she had no idea how conjuring a savior would be relevent to anything in her life at all.

This is when Twilight began to read the spell, trying to forge it into her mind, it was a very complicated spell, and she would have to read it to herself many, many times. She even read it aloud afew times, choosing to sit there and listen to her voice echo through empty halls. She had spent Spike to stay with Rarity for a few days, while she was in Canterlot.

She's not sure, you can never be one hundred percent sure that you can do a spell until you try it, but Twilight beleived she was ready. Twilight's horn began to glow. If you asked her a minute ago, Twilight would have said Rainbow was almost done clearing the clouds, but it seemed the storm was picking up, so much that it knocked open a window, almost breaking Twilight's focus. The aura grew bigger around her horn, as the wind began twirling around the library, knocking down countless books, and getting the floor near the window all wet. Just as Twilight had an impending feeling of something great about to happen, Twilight's horn poofed out, and the storm abruptly stopped.

Twilight wanted so badly to be upset, as she had rather high hopes for this spell, but she was too tired to be upset. She closed the window, put the page back into the book, put the book on the table, and travled off to bed. 


	2. Chapter 1

Three Earth teens sat together, talking. They had a multitude of things to talk about, as they were very good friends, and they had many things in common. Though, they weren't really friends, except for Jeremy and Payton. Jeremy was Stephanie's cousin, their fathers were brothers. Stephanie and Payton were dating, both of them pansexual, and closeted, except to Jeremy and a select few of others they felt they could trust.

Jeremy was staying with Stephanie for the week because his single mother had to go off for a training course for her new job, and she trusted her ex-husband's family more than most of her own. Through constant begging and persuasion, all three of them had convinced both Stephanie's parents, and Payton's to let her stay with them for the week, also. It was very hard work, but it payed off, as she hadn't even been there for a day, and they were already having the time of their lives.

Stephanie had straight dark brown choppy hair that had many strands, the longest of which were most inwards towards her neck, and they got shorter as they got farther away. Her eyes were light brown-hazel.

Payton is just beautiful, her hair is dark blonde, and much resembles Stephanie's except that it goes down to just above her elbows, and more or less resembles a giant heart. Her eyes are emerald green, with a yellowish ring around her pupils.

Jeremy's hair has a base of being brown, though it has strands, and tips of being every color from a darkish blonde to a very dark drown, he is currently wearing a crocheted hat that is mostly amber, with parts that are dark red, and parts that are a reddish brown. His eyes are a deep blue on the end, but they turn sort of light brown as they get closer to the iris.

They were all laughing together, recollecting upon an event from the homestuck storyline, when a ringing noise cuts them short. Jeremy looks down at his phone. "It's my mom, I'll be right back" He said, before getting up, and walking out Stephanie's bedroom door.

"Why does he have to leave to talk to his mom?" Payton asked, turning to Stephanie. Payton sat at the foot of Stephanie' bed, leaning against the wall, as the bed had been placed in the corner of the room.

"He doesn't like to talk to people in front of other people." Said Stephanie, who, because of the placement of her bed, was able to both sit in both the corner and at the head of her bed.

Payton felt like she could understand how talking in front of someone could lead someone to feeling uncomfortable. She, for example felt she couldn't do anything around her father. She was pretty sure he hated her, or at least people like her. Her brother too. She wishes she could just go off and live with her mom, but that's probably never going to happen. Her parents probably weren't going to get divorced anytime soon, and if they did, her mom would probably take both her and her brother.

"What are you doing?" Stephanie questioned, noticing how upset she was.

Payton paused. "I think you know" She said, looking down at the bedding beneath her.

"Does someone need a hug?" Stephanie knew how scared Payton could get over her father, he was very intimidating, and homophobic. Even, though she hated seeing Payton upset, she liked the part where she comforted her, and gave her a hug. Hugs are nice.

Payton, looked over at Stephanie, with her head still turned down. "Yes, please."

Stephanie reached over, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's neck, embracing her. Payton hid her face in the crook of Stephanie's neck, before wrapping her own arms around Steph's waist. They stayed this way for less than a second before, Payton, lifted her face upwards, placing a kiss on her partner's cheek, and swiftly placed it back where it had lain. They had begun rocking back and forth, as Stephanie thought to herself about whether or not she wanted to say something. Now seemed like an appropriate time, and they'd said it before, so it didn't need to be anything too special. "You know I love you right?"

"Yes." Payton said. "I love you too."

"I love you more." Said Stephanie, teasing.

"No, I love you more!" Payton said, now with much more cheer in her voice.

"No, I love you more" The game continued.

"No, I love you more."

"No, I love you more"

"No, I lo-" Payton was cut off.

"We both love each other so much that the world would explode if we tried figuring out who loved who more." Stephanie decided would be the final say.

Payton's expression turned to more of a serious one. "Really?" She asked.

"Yes," Said Stephanie, "Yes, I think so." Payton smiled at this, and shifted herself so that she could lie her head on the shoulder opposite the side of the neck where it previously lay. Stephanie kisses the top of her head.

It was not too long later that they started to get bored. Payton was the first to speak up. "Want to go watch My Little Pony?"

"Equestria girls?" Stephanie asked, as she hasn't seen either of the Equestria Girls movies in quite some time?

"I'll make the popcorn." Said Payton, with a smile.

"I'll get it ready." Said Stephanie, smiling back.

They opened the door, only to meet Jeremy in the hall. "Sorry I took so long, I had to go to the bathroom." He said, assuming they were coming to look for him.

"It's okay, wanna' watch Equestria girls with us?" Payton asks.

"Are you kidding?! Of course, I do!" Jeremy almost shouted, because he loves My Little Pony so much.

"Do you think Ariel will want to watch too?" Stephanie questions.

"Oh, yeah. I'll go find her." Jeremy says, excited.

Stephanie begins walking through the kitchen to make her way into the living area, when she is stopped by Payton. "Where's the popcorn?"

"Oh, here, I'll get it for you." Stephanie walking over to the pantry.

"Oh, cool, thanks." Payton says, following her.

"No problem." Stephanie says, reaching up for the popcorn off the top shelf."

"You should probably get two."

"AAAHHHHH!" Payton gets cut off, making her drop both the packages of microwavable popcorn onto the floor.

"Jeremy?" Payton asks. Her and Stephanie quickly rush off to Ariel's room to find their friend.

They find him still standing in the doorway, blocking their view of whatever it may be that caused him to scream.

"Jeremy, what is it?" Steph asks. Jeremy steps aside, into the room, soon joined by Payton and her, who almost instantly see the large portal surrounded by the purple aura in place of Ariel's desk chair. After scanning the room for her, they also see Ariel's laptop broken besides the portal and realize she must have been pulled in when it formed.

"Should we go in?" Asks Payton.

"What If it's dangerous?" Stephanie reasons.

"Even if it is dangerous, there's got to be another one on the other end, so we can just go right back through." Says Jeremy.

"So we're going?" Determines Stephanie, though she makes it sound like a question.

"Yep." Said Payton. They all take a step toward the portal.


	3. Chapter 2

Rarity never wanted to seem too desperate about wanting to see her good friend Applejack because in her mind Applejack might have been more than a friend. The two of them had had several romantic encounters with each other, and for Applejack that might have been all good and well, but Rarity wanted an actual relationship, and she couldn't keep herself from that just because Applejack wanted to kiss every now and then.

So she, in her mind, concocted a plan in which she could go see Applejack without seeming too desperate. It was a very complicated plan, that secretly involved many of her other friends. Well, one of them not so secretly. Rarity trusted Fluttershy with her crush on Applejack. Between herself and the rest of her friends, Rarity sometimes considered Fluttershy the most trustworthy, besides Applejack, of course.

Here is how Rarity's plan went. The other day, Rarity offered to babysit Spike whilst Twilight went away to Canterlot. Rarity also assigned herself the position of baking a pie for the return of Twilight, at Pinkie's party that was yet to come. She would take Sweetie Bell with her to drop off Spike, the day after Twilight's return. At Twilight's castle, where Fluttershy was also just so happening to visit, Rarity would realize that she hadn't prepared anything for the cake at all. This is when Fluttershy reminds her that Sweet Apple Acres is having a one-day sale on everything they have in stock, which would of course encourage Sweetie Bell to demand to go have a little visit with Apple Bloom, which would allow Rarity and Applejack to spend some time together to discuss things.

Did Rarity have a habit of overthinking things? Perhaps, but it all worked out to get her where she wanted, without harming anypony in the process, so she was determined to get it done.

Later that day, at Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack was dreading Pinkie Pie's party later that night. Sure, she'd be glad to see all of her friends, and welcome home Twilight, but She knew that there would be an inevitable confrontation with Rarity, who would wanted to know where they stood in their relationship. Applejack liked Rarity plenty, much more than a friend. Though she was almost certain that Rarity didn't like mares, and that she was just leading A.J on as some kind of joke that only seemed funny to preppy ponies such as herself.

A.J had grown emotionally attached to Rarity, and she just didn't think she could stand that pain, she thought to herself as she bucked the apples down from a tree. Applejack began tearing up, at the thought of losing the relationship that she'd begun forming with her unicorn friend, and she slipped up, trying to buck more apples down from another tree, falling onto her bottom, and putting herself into a fit of crying.

"Are you alright, Applejack" Asked Apple Bloom, approaching her.

"yeah, ah-ah'm fine. What are you doing out in these fields all by yerself?" Questioned the protective older sister, who was quickly trying to hide the fact that she had crying.

"I'm not by mahself!" Insisted the stubborn filly. "Ah'm with you."

"You know what ah mean." Said Applejack, sniffling. "but ah suppose yer old enough to be out on yer own, as long as you don't leave the farm."

Apple Bloom was excited, she just couldn't manage showing it. She knew something was troubling her older sister, and she couldn't stand to see her crying. "Are you alright, Applejack?"

"Ah'm fine, Apple Bloom, you don't need to go around worrying yerself with everything." Applejack said, wiping the tears off her face.

Apple Bloom remained silent for a minute or so. "I guess Scootaloo was right."

Applejack was intrigued by the sudden shift in topic of conversation, and though she knew it could only lead to Apple Bloom getting her to talk about her feelings, which is something she didn't want Apple Bloom worrying about, Applejack said "Right about what?"

"Well," Apple Bloom said with a smirk. "Scootaloo said that she thought the elements of harmony didn't exist. She said it seemed too unrealistic, but I don't think it's true because yer supposed to be the element of honesty, and I know yer lying to me when you say yer alright."

Applejack was dumbfounded. Though, yes, being honest was her thing, Applejack, as well as the rest of the mane six, sometimes strayed from her element. She didn't realize that in trying to protect herself from the pain of admitting her feelings for Rarity, she was hurting Apple Bloom because of how much she cared for her. "Okay, Apple Bloom, you know how sometimes when two ponies like each other a lot, they decide to become special someponies?"

"Yeah…" Said Apple Bloom, confused as to how this could lead to Apple Bloom being upset. Having a special somepony is a good thing.

"Well, sometimes only one pony wants to be special someponies, and the other pony thinks it's fun to lead them on, and that can really hurt the other ponies feelings." Applejack explained what she believed to be her current situation.

"Do we need to have Big Mac go beat up some colt?" Asked Apple Bloom, who could now comprehend the reason for Applejack's being upset, though she didn't understand why anypony would do that to her.

"No, no." Said Applejack, "Certainly no colt."

"Okay, are you feeling better now?" Questioned the young filly.

"Yeah, a little, now why did y'all come out her anyways?" Applejack said.

"Oh, yeah, that," Recalled Apple Bloom, "Sweetie Belle and Rarity are here. I think Rarity wants to buy some apples."

Applejack's eyes widened. "Can't Big Mac or Granny deal with it?" Applejack said, trying to avoid any confrontation with Rarity for as long as possible. Though, she was already sitting herself up, as she somehow knew speaking with Rarity was inevitable.

"They went to the Appleloosa Plains this morning to help on their apple farm cus Braeburn got sick." Said Apple Bloom, unknowingly reigning doom upon her older sister.

"How could Ah forget?" Said Applejack with a huff, walking back to the barn.

Applejack went through endless possibilities in her mind. Was she there to horde around some more? Was she there to explain that she'd merely been playing with Applejack's feelings the whole time? Maybe she just wanted to buy some apples. Applejack decided to explain that they either had to make their relationship official, or stop what they were doing. But could Applejack really go through with it? Or would Applejack chicken out. Applejack promised to herself that she would try her best to confront Rarity on this issue.

Rarity looked so pretty. Applejack couldn't bring herself to do it. "How many apples do you need?" She said, a bitter tone to her voice.

Rarity stood up from the barstool that served as a seat at the kitchen counter, and walked over to Applejack. She wanted to do it right then and there, tell Applejack how she longed for them to be marefriends. Though she panicked, and instead answered Applejack's question "Six!" She said, "Yes, I need six apples."

"Alright." Applejack said, tossing just that many into a bag, and handing it to her. "Four bits."

"Oh, my." Rarity said, grabbing the bits from her, and reaching into her saddlebag for the bits. "That's expensive."

"We have a system. It gets cheaper the more you buy." Apple jack said.

"Yeah," Said Rarity, handing over four bits. "And how many would it be if I bought a hundred?"

"Are you gunna buy a hundred?" Asked Applejack.

"Perhaps" Said Rarity.

"Thirty-four bits."

"I'll consider it." Said Rarity.

Applejack gave Rarity an evil eye, hinting to her that it was time to leave. Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom ran into the room with perfect timing. "Can Sweetie Belle stay, so we can play?" Asked Apple Bloom.

"No, I don't th-" Applejack was cut off.

"Of course she can!" Said Rarity, as the two fillies ran off, giggling.

"It would be best if you were to leave." Said Applejack, seething with anger.

"We need to talk" Rarity said, ignoring A.J.

Applejack was glad that Rarity had said this, it relieved her from being the one to have to say something first. "Yer darn right, we do."

Rarity took a few moments to build up all the courage she had. "I really like, horsing around with you, but-"

"I don't think we should anymore." Said an angry Applejack.

"Please, let me finish." Said Rarity, "But, it hurts me that all we're doing is horsing around, when I wish we could do more."

"That's-"

"No, you're right, I should just go." Rarity said, gathering her things, and turning the other way to leave.

"No, don't." Said Applejack, placing her hoof on Rarity's shoulder.

"Why the hay not?" Rarity said, turning to face Applejack.

Applejack looked down at the floor, blushing, "It's just that that's exactly how I feel about you." She said, nervously.

Rarity used her hoof to lift up A.J's head so that they could look into each other's eyes. "Is that true?" She asked.

Applejack felt like a little kid. Even though she was a year older than Rarity. It just seemed in that moment that Rarity had so much power over her, though Applejack managed to keep her usual sense of security. "Of course it is. Why in Equestria would I make something like that up?" She asked.

Rarity remained silent for a moment. She didn't need to answer Applejack's question, as they both knew it was rhetorical. "Does this mean you're my fillyfriend now?" She asked.

"Unless you think I'd be your foalfriend." Applejack joked.

Rarity wrapped Applejack in a hug. "That's splendid!" She exclaimed.

"Umm…" Said an unexpecting Spike, who'd been standing there the past few minutes.

Rarity and Applejack both looked off in other directions, blushing.

"Twilight needs you guys. It's kinda urgent."

At that same moment in time, somewhere else in the pony world, three ponies, two pegasi and a unicorn, fall through a portal in the sky, the two pegasi falling on top of the unicorn. They watch as the portal closes.


End file.
